


Rain

by Pinktoria



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Let me dream, M/M, OOPS I FORGOT TO MENTION ITS A ONESHOT, Oneshot, Oops, Rain, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, WHY CANT YOU REPEAT TAGS, also this is really short, but like, but no sexytimes?, does that apply?, fear of rain, fear of storms, i dont know, i should mention its p much a ball of fluff, idk - Freeform, im crying, im not sure if that applies, im pretending there are tho, its only like 780 words, just kiddng, let it be what it is, maybe some lint you found on the floor?, my policy on tags is if you dont have a lot you arent doing it right, oh well, oh well its fine, oooooops, oops sorry, really big lint, rip in peace me, that should have been there a LONG TIME AGO, that was a tag, there are real tears, these tags are a mess, uhhh, why are there so many tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/pseuds/Pinktoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciel Phantomhive? Afraid? Many would scoff at the mere thought, but it's only the truth. The only one he'd ever tell is his butler, naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. A pure, unedited SebaCiel fic. I apologize for my lack of good skills, but this is old and I have no editor, or whatever you fancy users call your editor. Starts with an a or something, I'm forgetting the word at the moment. Whatever, doesn't mater, you're free to read.  
> Warning: characters extremely OOC.

Rain pattered on the roof of the Phantomhive manor. Despite its many stories, it could still be heard due to the heaviness of it. Sebastian lay awake in the bed inside his quarters, staring at the ceiling. His bedside chamberstick candle held a fire and flickered, lightening up the room dimly.  
He wondered if Ciel was awake. His master hated the rain. He wouldn't tell Sebastian why, though, and this made the demon very, very frustrated. Ciel knew something he didn't. But on this night, this dreary, rainy night, Sebastian was not frustrated.  
No, instead he was just thinking. Why wouldn't Ciel like the rain? Sebastian didn't like the rain, but he didn't hate it either. Ciel, though...  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door. He stood up and picked up the chamberstick. Who would be knocking on his door? Perhaps it was one of the servants? In any case, he quickly answered the door before the knocking would get impatient.  
Surprise briefly crossed his face when he realized that it was not any of the servants. Ciel simply stood there, looking up at him. He had put his eyepatch back on. Sebastian figured that it was because he didn't want to be seen by one of the servants without it.  
"Yes, my lord? What is it?"  
"Er... I would... c-could I possibly..." He crossed his arms and looked down at the floor. "I want to sleep in here tonight..." He mumbled.  
The demon blinked in surprise. "You... why? Is something the matter?"  
Ciel frowned. "I don't want to talk about it."  
Sebastian gazed upon his master with confusion. The boy comes in at who knows how late, asking him to sleep in his bed tonight, and doesn't want to tell him why?  
"Alright, then." He opened the door wider to allow the silent earl Phantomhive in. "Please come in."  
Ciel walked inside and Sebastian shut the door behind him. He then slipped into the bed and moved over to give Ciel room. Ciel lay down next to him and pulled his covers over his shoulder, facing Sebastian.  
Sebastian stared down at the boy, whose visible eye was closed.  
Perhaps it was the rain? Ciel hated it. It had to do something with it.  
There was a sudden boom of thunder, and Ciel jerked into Sebastian, burying his face in his butler's chest. He'd straightened out and was cowering into the nightshirt Sebastian wore to sleep.  
Ah. Perhaps, then, the rain was indeed his problem.  
"Young master... are you... afraid of the rain?"  
Ciel trembled against him, nodding and slowly curling up in a ball. "... I-I didn't mean to keep it from you... but it's rather embarrassing... like being afraid of the dark..."  
Sebastian chuckled slightly and pulled the young earl up against him. "Mm... well, you're always safe with me..."  
Ciel shivered. "Damnit. Why am I so scared?" He mumbled irritatedly. "It's not like there's anything to be particularly afraid of about rain, it's just sort of--!"  
He was cut off as another crash of thunder erupted from the sky, lightning flickering into the window eerily.  
He gave a cry of fear and huddled closer to Sebastian.  
The demon put a comforting arm around the child. "Irrational?" He offered.  
"Very," Ciel whimpered into his chest.  
"Well, in any case, it would be best if you just try to calm down and get some sleep."  
"I'd like to hear you say that if you were afraid of something."  
"But I am, and I just did."  
Ciel opened his eye and peered up at him. "What?"  
'Why,' Sebastian would ask himself after that. 'Why did I have to admit that?' For later, he found, that confession would be used against him several times.  
"What are you afraid of?"  
Sebastian knew he could not lie to Ciel. It was either tell him the truth or ignore his question. And the aesthetic of a butler demanded he answer.  
Here goes.  
"Losing you."  
Sebastian looked elsewhere, unable to meet his master's eyes. For what he just said probably ruined him for good.  
Ciel's face grew red until his entire face was burning. "S-S-Sebastian?" He asked.  
"Yes, my lord?" The butler replied calmly.  
Ciel didn't answer. He couldn't. There was nothing to answer with.  
He removed his eyepatch and looked Sebastian in the eyes with both his marked and unmarked eye.  
"Look at me."  
The demon complied, growing a bit flushed himself. He found himself uncomfortable as he stared into Ciel's eyes. The mark he had created.  
Ciel felt his eye glow, and saw the seal on Sebastian's hand do the same.  
"My lord..." Sebastian said.  
The thunder boomed again, and Ciel felt himself crashing into Sebastian, a small yelp escaping his mouth. He gulped. "Keep me safe. That's an order."  
The demons eyes, as well as his contract seal, glowed. "Yes, my lord. If I couldn't do that, what kind of butler would I be?"

**Author's Note:**

> I told you they were OOC.  
> This was dumb.


End file.
